Chocolate
by Karo113
Summary: Pronto Usui se daría cuenta que los labios de la kaichou eran mucho más dulces y adictivos que el chocolate.


**Disclaimer: **** Kaichou wa Maid-sama! no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Fujiwara, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Chocolate**

—Ayuzawa

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó ella con cierta hostilidad en la voz.

—San Valentín es en tres días…

La muchacha vestida con traje de maid lo observó con una ceja arqueada y rodeada por un aura de enfado que asustaría a cualquiera.

— ¿Y por qué me dices eso a mi?

Usui ignoró la pregunta y se acercó unos pasos más hacia ella logrando que sus mejillas adquirieran un sutil color rojo.

—Mi sabor favorito es chocolate con avellanas

— ¡Como decía! ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

El sonrió de medio lado al notar el nerviosismo de Misaki y acercó su boca al oído de la chica para susurrarle por lo bajo…

—Esperaré ansioso tu chocolate casero Misa-chan

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—lo apartó de un empujón, avergonzada— ¡No prepararé ningún chocolate para ti! ¡Idiota!

Mientras regresaba a casa Misaki pasó justo delante de una tienda de dulces y en la vidriera había un enorme chocolate con forma de corazón que adjuntaba una nota llamativa "Hagan chocolates para el chico que aman y el caerá rendido a sus pies". Inmediatamente la cara de Usui Takumi apareció en su mente y algo consternada sacudió su cabeza con efusividad.

—"¡¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?! Cómo si fuera a hacerle un chocolate a ese alienígena"

Retomó su marcha pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos regresó la vista hacia atrás y se sonrojó. Usui que se encontraba oculto, cerca de Ayuzawa y vigilando sus movimientos no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver como la chica ingresaba en la tienda.

* * *

—El día de San Valentín en Maid Latte—

—¡Bienvenidos amos!—exclamó Honoka dando la bienvenida a un grupo de clientes que ingresaban al café—Al ser San Valentín tenemos muchos deliciosos postres a base de chocolate ¡No se repriman y coman todo lo que quieran!

Los chicos se sonrojaron y pidieron el "Parfait super moe especial con doble salsa de chocolate"

Satsuki que se encontraba en la cocina se giró hacia Usui que estaba muy ocupado preparando postres, las órdenes no paraban de llegar.

— ¡Muchas gracias Usui-kun! —comentó alegre la gerente mientras era rodeada de flores que aparecían de la nada—No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti

—No es nada. Mientras pueda ayudar al cafe y a Misa-chan siempre será un placer para mí

—¡Moe!—exclamó la mujer a punto de desmayarse

—¡A mi no me engañas!—comentó Aoi-chan mirándolo con una ceja arqueada—¡Solo viniste a trabajar hoy porque quieres que Misaki te de un chocolate!

Usui lo miró de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa algo terrorífica se acercó hasta el muchacho vestido como lolita y le dijo en voz baja

—Si sigues vestido de mujer no recibirás ningún chocolate, Aoi…

Y tras decir esto salió de la cocina para ir a buscar más ingredientes escuchando los gritos y quejas de Aoi de fondo.

* * *

—Luego de un par de horas—

—¡Ah! Que cansancio…—comentó Erika luego de cambiarse—Ha sido agotador.

—Si, este tipo de fechas siempre son así—Satsuki sonrió—Pero me alegra que todos los clientes se hayan ido satisfechos

—Ya es tarde—dijo Honoka mirando hacia Misaki—¿Cierras Tú?

—Sí, Déjenmelo a mí—habló Ayuzawa tan confiable como siempre—Buen trabajo chicas

—Te lo encargamos Misa-chan—inquirió la gerente y tras decir esto todos se marcharon dejando a la Kaichou y a Usui solos.

—¿Por qué no te has ido tu también?—preguntó apartando la vista del rubio y comenzando a sentirse nerviosa

—Porque estoy esperando…

—¿E-Esperando que?

—Tu chocolate Misa-chan

—¡¿Qué?! Y-Yo no…—inconscientemente se llevó una mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos donde tenía oculto un chocolate con forma de corazón.

Usui rió al notarlo y se acercó un poco más, acorralándola contra la pared.

—Eres una mentirosa Misa-chan ¿Qué es eso que sobresale de tu bolsillo?

—¡No es nada! …¡No es un chocolate para ti o algo por el estilo!—exclamó roja como un tomate

Takumi le sonrió con infinita ternura y le acarició la mejilla, en la sorpresa a Misaki se le cayó el paquete al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Usui idiota!—le gritó y antes de poder agacharse para levantar el chocolate, el rubio la tomó del mentón y la besó.

Los ojos de la Kaichou se abrieron con sorpresa y su sonrojo aumentó, pero finalmente correspondió aquel beso de amor.

—¿Q-Qué haces?—preguntó ella avergonzada cuando se separaron

—Te doy por adelantado el regalo del día de blanco—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—Y además…eres deliciosa Kaichou

—¡Estúpido alienígena del espacio exterior!

Usui volvió a apoderarse de esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicto con solo probarlos. Eran tan dulces y deliciosos que podría pasar el resto de su vida besando a Ayuzawa. Y lo haría.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Como verán este fic se situa antes de que estos dos comiencen a salir como novios x3 Es un regalo suuper atrasado de San Valentín que desgraciadamente no pude subir en esa fecha x_X. Espero que les guste!**

Ja ne~


End file.
